official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Meriwether County, Georgia
Meriwether County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 21,992. Major roads Interstate 85 US Route 27 Alternate Georgia State Route 18 Georgia State Route 41 Georgia State Route 54 Georgia State Route 54 Spur Georgia State Route 74 Georgia State Route 85 Georgia State Route 85 Alternate Georgia State Route 85 Spur Georgia State Route 100 Georgia State Route 109 Georgia State Route 109 Spur Georgia State Route 173 Georgia State Route 190 Georgia State Route 194 Georgia State Route 362 Geography Adjacent counties Pike County (east) Coweta County (north) Spalding County (northeast) Talbot County (south) Upson County (southeast) Harris County (southwest) Troup County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 56.55% White (12,436) 40.00% Black or African American (8,796) 3.46% Other (760) 20.6% (4,530) of Meriwether County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Meriwether County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.20 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Greenville - 876 Luthersville - 874 Manchester - 4,230 Warm Springs - 425 Woodbury - 961 Towns Gay - 89 Lone Oak - 92 Unincorporated communities Alps Alvaton Chalybeate Springs Durand Harris City Odessadale Primrose Raleigh Rocky Mount St. Marks Stovall White Sulphur Springs Wooster Climate Fun facts * Politically, Meriwether County leans Republican, but on occasion, it's been prone to flip over to a Democrat. * The town of Gay hosts a "Cotton Pickin' Fair" on the first weekend of every May and October. * Tourism has been a substantial part of Meriwether County's economy since 1832, when resorts complete with inns and cabins were built around the area's mineral springs. At first, visitors came from the cities of the South, but as railroads reduced reliance on horse and carriage, people from farther away were able to enjoy the curative springs and stay for a season. By 1900 the transient nature of this income source was augmented by the arrival of wealthy families who built summer homes in the area. Another early component of Meriwether County's economy was the processing of cotton. The county continues to lean heavily on industry, and one of the largest employers is Georgia-Pacific. * Warm Springs and Manchester are served by Roosevelt Memorial Airport. * In 1921, Franklin Roosevelt contracted a paralytic illness, diagnosed at the time as polio, now thought to be Guillain–Barré syndrome. He tried to regain strength in his legs by bathing and exercising in the warm water. His first time in Warm Springs was October 1924. He went to a resort in the town whose attraction was a permanent 88-degree natural spring, but the Meriwether Inn was described as "ramshackle". He had a cottage build in 1932 that became famous as the Little White House, where Roosevelt lived while president, because of his paralytic illness. He died there in 1945 and it is now a public museum. Roosevelt first came in the 1920s in hopes that the warm water would improve his paraplegia. He was a constant visitor for two decades, and renamed the town from Bullochville to Warm Springs. The town is still home to the Roosevelt Warm Springs Institute for Rehabilitation (Roosevelt's former polio hospital) which remains a world-renowned comprehensive rehabilitation center including a physical rehabilitation hospital and vocational rehabilitation unit. The springs are not available for public use as a bath/spa resort, but they are used by the Roosevelt Institute for therapeutic purposes. Category:Georgia Counties